fmwfandomcom-20200213-history
Skyler Striker
| music = "Shooting Stars" by Cauterize | affiliation = | current_efeds = Full Metal Wrestling | previous_efeds = CWO, WCF, PWA, YPW, Global Wrestling Coalition | alignment = Face | wrestling_style = Puroresu Aerial | will = • Protect his family AT ALL COSTS (This overrides all else in regards to protecting them) • Remain loyal to friends • When pressured, react unpredictably to both foe and friend • Be extremely resilient. Striker’s one predominant trait is his absolute desire to continue fighting until either victory or unconsciousness | wont = • Ever submit. Skyler will pass out rather than tapping because submitting means giving up • Trust people at first sight • Cheat | trainer = Jon Jerisai, self | handler = | debut = June 25, 2006 (WVWF Fury) | record = | accomplishments = | retired = }} Skyler Striker (born April 20, 1980), is an Australian professional wrestler signed to Full Metal Wrestling (FMW), currently wrestling on its Distortion brand. He is best known for his part in the Full Metal War, his two reigns as FMW Abandoned Champion, and one reign with Leon Caprice as the FMW Tag Team Champions. Striker has a large background in puroresu wrestling following seven years of training in Japan. Her originally came to prominence in the Wrestling Championship Federation (WCF) roster where he was a WCF Tag Team Champion, WCF World Champion and the longest reigning WCF Hardcore Champion in the show's run. Much of the spotlight he gained came from a long rivalry with Danny Vice. Striker later followed Vice to the Global Wrestling Coalition (GWC) for a short while. Following this run, Striker signed a contract to FMW New Era Wrestling (FMW NEW), FMW's developmental federation. Following a victory in the King of NEW tournament, Striker was offered a contract to one of FMW's three brands, although due to the addition of FMW Anxiety to the already existent Anarchy and Alchemy, Striker was chosen as Anxiety's #1 draft pick in January 2008. Striker played a large part in the Full Metal War on the side of The Resistance, culminating in a victory over TyranT at Lethal Injection for the Abandoned Championship which also contributed to The Resistance's 3-2 victory over Original Sin to end the War. Outside wrestling, Striker is well-known for his dedication to his family. Striker is married to wife Leah Striker, and has twin children by her, John and April Striker, who were born in early-mid 2009. Skyler's first daughter Jade Striker (who was raised by Striker alone in Japan) has had a large impact on his career. Striker also has twin siblings, Christian and Whitney Striker, who also competed in the wrestling business. Background Skyler grew up watching the wrestling on television with great interest. After his father openly spat on his dreams of being a wrestler at a young age and then died without Skyler being able to tell him of his hatred for him, Skyler set out to live out his dream. He joined up with friends Andrew Timms, Dylan Ryder, Jayden Sarek and Scott Southland and went to America as soon as the five graduated high school. They joined a smaller independent federation, HVW, and spent two years there becoming better at their art as the stable Index 5. Problems began to arise between Scott and Skyler, and a decision was made to remove Scott from the group. Upon going to visit him only a few months later to reconcile their differences, Skyler opened the door to find Scott had hung himself only that day. Skyler was traumatised and abandoned wrestling temporarily to deal with the birth of his first child, Jade Striker. The mother (a friend of Skyler's called Erin) wanted no part of it and Striker, not wanting to let it ruin him, took his newborn child to Japan and began training with Jon Jerisai, a very skilled but largely unknown former wrestler. At the beginning of 2005, Jade was recognised as a child prodigy by MENSA, and Skyler was also blessed in receiving two students to train during his final year in Japan - younger brother Christian Striker and newcomer Leon Caprice. After training them for a year, Striker said his goodbyes to Jerisai, Christian and Leon, and brought Jade back to the US, where he began searching for work. The Fatebringer Era (June 2006 - October 2006) WVWF Skyler's first work in the U.S. was in the WVWF. After speaking to co-GM Shane Franklin, Skyler signed a contract and started to get over with the crowd. His reckless attitude in the ring combined with his actual skill and stamina proved a good combination, and he defeated Klinton Imai in his first match. Since then, he continued his relentless push towards glory in the WVWF, and became a major fan favourite, especially after attacking Jon Michaels and leaving the Untouchables. Striker joined with legend Dark Prophet to face Michaels and his bodyguard Travis Walker, which ended in a no contest. Striker also gained his first ever championship in this time - the YPW Pure Title, which he lost again to Kid Hollywood at the last YPW/WVWF event. WCF Skyler went to WCF as his second home. He won his first match and was attacked viciously afterwards by Danny Vice. Skyler repaid him the following week, costing Vice his debut match. The two constantly attacked and fought each other afterwards, with various matches including a hardcore match, a match at WCF Ultimate Showdown and a tag match involving the hardcore champion. The two thought they had finished their war in the WCF at School of Pain, where Striker defeated Vice to get the #1 Contender's contract to the Hardcore Championship. However, the match stipulation required that the loser gains a match at the winner anytime until School of Pain 2007. Striker turned to Jack of Blades - the Hardcore Champion - but lost at WCF XIII, and the loss of the match had further implications besides losing the title. Jack had previously infiltrated Skyler's house and talked to Jade, who was a fan of Jack's. Jade turned on Skyler and left, residing with Jack of Blades. PWA Skyler landed a job in the Pure Wrestling Alliance, losing his first match to Justin Class. The second week was also a downer, as Striker lost to the ever-strange Drake Zine. His third week took a great upturn, however. He defeated Mike Auger, Joe Kessen, Davon Whitaker, and Bryan Stinberg to win a fiveway for the last position for the PWA World Championship at Redemption. Skyler came second in the 30 minute triple threat Iron Man match at Redemption against Danny Vice, his longtime rival and the winner of the match, and Manny C. The 1st Transition Both the loss to Jack of Blades at Thirteen and the loss to Danny Vice at Redemption marked a turning point in Skyler's life. Skyler had a bone operation of which the cost forced him to lose his house. With no daughter, two lost title shots and the loss of his house, Skyler lost his sense of self while in hospital. He attacked a nurse and a doctor, before announcing to the world that the previously laid-back and excitable Skyler Striker, the Fatebringer, would not be seen again until he regained his former life, and dubbed himself "The Fury Crusader". The Fury Crusader Era (October 2006 - December 2006) WVWF Skyler's WVWF persona was the least affected, as neither Danny Vice or Jack of Blades knew about it. Skyler started well in tag team Strike Force One, and gained a title shot at Travis Chase Smith and his Extreme Championship that took place at WVWF Hallowicked. Striker lost the match after a hard fight, but turned up again in a title hunt at PWX Breakdown Two. Skyler was pitted in a special appearance against Kid Hollywood - the man who took his YPW Pure Title last time. The match was a Three Stages of Hell match, the first fall for the PWX Extreme Title, second for the YPW Pure Title, and third for the final victory if neccessary. Striker won both the first and second falls and the titles that came with them. He vacated both the PWX Extreme Championship and the YPW Pure Championship. Striker was then forced to take a break from WVWF due to an injury caused by Travis Chase Smith. WCF In his first match as the Fury Crusader in the WCF, Skyler faced Jack of Blades and three other wrestlers in another shot for the Hardcore Championship. Jack of Blades retained his title again, while Skyler was knocked out elsewhere. Striker fought a 4 vs. 4 match at Hellimination and won for his team, eliminating all four members including Danny Vice to finish the match. In a complete twist, Vice and Striker embraced after the match, seemingly marking the end of their rivalry. Skyler took initiative the following week and challenged Jack of Blades to one final match at Revenge for Jade and his Hardcore title. The match proceeded with Danny Vice as the special referee and ended in victory for Skyler when Jade hit Jack in a change of heart. Vice proceeded to attack Skyler afterwards and put his rematch clause into action for One. PWA Skyler fought newcomers Mason Dixon Mauler and Rick Morgan the first Crusader week in the PWA for the right to become the number one contender to the PWA Mayhem Title. He defeated both of them, and declared to Danny Vice that he would fight him again and take the PWA World Title, along with the Mayhem Title and the Tag Titles. Skyler defeated Burton, the other contender, in a one on one match the following week. Skyler was then given a challenge by Danny Vice - a three steps challenge. The first step would be to defeat Danny's brother Jimmy, which he succeeded in doing. The second step was to defeat a skilled veteran - Yukio Blaze. After a long fight, he also managed this. Skyler lost to Vice in what some would call a controversial decision by the owners but was been promised yet another shot. The Second Transition With no PWA World Title to fight for and the WCF Hardcore Championship already in his possession, Skyler realised that the Fury Crusade had ended, and so Skyler abandoned the name. However, the fits of anger that occured when Skyler was cornered or angered remained, and Skyler went into a week of testing under the supervision of his newly reunited daughter, genius eight year old Jade Striker. Skyler also refused to name himself again, choosing to be just Skyler Striker, and the third Era dawned. The Third Era (December 2006 - April 2007) WVWF Skyler returned in time to be inserted into the main event of WVWF Reborn - the Asylum Match. He was the last in but was eliminated second after a nasty shot from Scott Rix. After recovering, Skyler realised that his workload was too much, and, having had more success in the GWC and the WCF, handed in his final resignation. WCF After a brief period of trouble where WCF threatened to close down, Skyler got a tag title match and won it, defeating Danny Vice and J.J. Biggs to win the WCF Tag Team Titles along with Thunder. After fighting amongst each other for the next few weeks, they eventually lost the titles back to DbD. With One approaching as the next big event, both Skyler and Vice retreated from public life to prepare. They both came back completely refreshed and renewed with respect for each other, and at the end of the Extreme Hell in a Cell match, Striker won out after forcing Vice to pass out in the Lockdown. Since then, Skyler's lack of competition led to an open challenge, which Skyler won against four men, and after complaining yet again, Seth Lerch, WCF owner came out and denied him a shot at a main eventer. Striker proceeded to defeat Seth at Till Death Do Us Part and went on to WCF War VII to win and get a shot at the World Championship. Skyler was heavily injured in a Hardcore Title match at Blast! and was not seen again until Payback when he returned, masked as Biohazard, to win a #1 Contendership Battle Royal and then unmask straight after to defeat Jack of Blades and win the WCF World Championship. GWC Skyler entered into the GWC ready for anything, and was slotted into the Heartbreak division of the GWC World Title tournament. He won his first few matches with ease but was eliminated by B.A. Monk, and after being pinned and removed from the U.S. Title scene as well, Skyler lost to Thunder at Alpha. On the first Assault after Alpha, Skyler was the last member of the entire GWC roster to be drafted. He was the last pick of new general manager of Mayhem, Kecendro, and it is rumoured that Vice rigged the draft so as to deliberately place Kecendro under a loyal eye. However, not long after, Skyler was forced to leave the GWC due to a work overload, especially with the Hardcore style of the WCF taking its toll on his body. The Ace of Hearts Era (May 2007-August 2007) WCF Skyler began May with the World Championship in his hands and with a new nickname - the Ace of Hearts. His first defense was successful against the wrestler he impersonated, Biohazard. Seth Lerch also announced the WCF World Championship Series - a set of one-on-one matches which would all be for the World Title until Explosion, went on to eliminate Thunder at the next PPV, Timebomb in a Pyramid Match, also getting attacked afterwards by Bobby Cairo. Earlier in the night, Skyler saved Mike Ragnal from a beatdown by Bobby Cairo and teamed with him, also joining with former rival Danny Vice the next week. The three formed a stable by the name Index Three. Striker defeated Jay Williams the week afterwards but Cairo kidnapped Jade backstage after the match finished. Striker was successful the next two weeks, defeating Johnny Craven and Rich Marciano, and defeated Cairo finally at Explosion, although Jade was not returned to Striker. After a verbal altercation involving Striker, CD and former WCF champ Epic, Striker organised two matches of his own - one against Creeping Death at XIII in a World Title Nightmare Chamber match and one against Epic at Aftermath in a WCF Title unification match. Mike Ragnal defeated Cairo the week after Explosion and Jade was returned to him as a stipulation. Striker went on to defeat both Creeping Death and Epic with Danny Vice later in the night. Index Three defeated CD, Epic and Holland the subsequent week. Striker was defeated at XIII for the title inside the Nightmare Chamber after Creeping Death pulled off a spectacular victory. Striker was scheduled to face Epic at Aftermath but the WCF abruptly closed before anything could come of it. GWC At GWC Kingdom Come, Skyler returned to the Global Wrestling Coalition to attack T-Money during the World Title match and pull Thunder over T-Money so Thunder won the match. Striker came out on the Welcome To Venus special and announced his purpose was to eliminate T-Money's stable, T.H.U.G. and threatened new commisioner Nikki Venus in the process. Striker was not pinned at GWC Vindication but got a shot at THUG member Xavier Cross on the next Massacre and defeated him. Skyler won an eight man battle royal for his team on the next Assault and also declared a change of target, citing that he and T-Money would have to forgo their quarrel in order to take down the EPW faction. Striker got a victory over Joe Ragnal at GWC Viva La GWC and defeated The Disciple for the GWC Television Championship, thereby taking EPW's last held championship. Skyler was on the winning side in the GWC side of the GWC/EPW Eight man Tribulation Match at GWC Tribulation, but he departed the GWC not long after citing that he had accomplished all he needed to. The FMW Era (August 2007-Current) FMW: NEW With no WCF and no GWC, Skyler looked for a new start and found it in Full Metal Wrestling. Starting off in FMW:NEW, Skyler defeated his first opponent NM Savant and also made an impression on the King of NEW tournament, making it through to the final seven in the first round and drawing with his second round opponent to make it to the final five. In round three, Skyler defeated both Steve Zanoni and Chase to advance to the final round at FMW's Ultimatum Pre-Show. Placed into a Ten Man Captain Fall Tag match, Skyler fought the King of NEW Final as captain of his team against TyranT and his team. Striker was ultimately victorious, thanks to Tempest, and won himself a main roster spot on Anarchy or Alchemy, as well as a title shot. Cycle 5: Anxiety Superstar Following the events of Original Sin's formation, Skyler openly declared his support of Drew Michaels, the leader of what would become the Resistance. The creation of Anxiety as FMW's third brand rendered Skyler's ability to pick his own brand useless, although his title shot was still valid. Striker was the #1 overall draft pick and was drafted to Anxiety. He defeated both the Alchemy and Anarchy #1 draft picks (Shoop27 and Jack Boice respectively) in the main event of the rookie draft. TyranT, however, was able to get his revenge on Anxiety 5.2, by defeating Striker in the first round of the Abandoned Title tournament. The next Anxiety, 5.3, Striker was pitted against the monster brother of Ethan Black, Josef. After a short battle, Striker won by disqualification, becoming the first person to defeat Josef. Josef had his revenge the following week, blindsiding Striker after he defeated Smoochy The Frog. Josef carved an upside-down cross onto Striker's back and forced a crown of thorns over Striker's face and back up, leaving him scarred. In revenge, at Death Row, Striker interfered in the John Derrick vs. Josef Black match and attacked Josef. Derrick pinned the surprised Black and won the match as a result, but he was none too happy with Striker, who he had warned not to interfere in his match. Cycle 6: The Full Metal War Having had doubts about the effectiveness of the Resistance with a number of its members defecting, Striker made a major change in attitude leading up to Anxiety 6.1, detaching himself from the official Resistance and announcing he would fight alongside them, but not with them. At 6.1, however, in an Abandoned Championship tag team #1 contender's match, Striker effectively made sure Saint won the match by getting in the way of a superkick from Adrian. At 6.2, Striker saved Saint from drowining in a Watery Grave match, but Saint verbally attacked Striker after the match, questioning his decision to reject Derrick's help (which was technically never given to him). Striker simply left and went on to win his match against Korran Halycon to qualify for the Mount Vesuvius Match at FMW Circus Maximus. Skyler, tagging reluctantly again with Peter Saint, defeated FMW World Champion Eric Scorpio along with his Dark Brotherhood partner Crazy Ash Killa at 6.3. Walking into Supremacy, Striker was one of the six men in Anxiety's Full Metal Abandoned Championship Elimination Chamber match, and after starting first, Skyler placed second, losing only narrowly to the retaining TyranT. Moving into Lethal Injection, Striker was originally planned to be one of ten Resistance members in a 10 v 10 elimination tag between Original Sin and the Resistance, but when the card was altered into the Full Metal War, Striker ended up in a one on one match for the Abandoned Championship. Unfortunately, approximately one week before Lethal Injection, Skyler suffered a huge personal loss as his daughter Jade was accidentally hit and killed by a car. Striker managed to make it through to Lethal Injection to compete, and using Jade's passing as an inspiration, he defeated TyranT in a Straightjacket Match for the Abandoned Title. Striker's victory contributed to the Resistance's victory in the Full Metal War, and following Original Sin's destruction, Striker was the second pick for Alchemy in the FMW Rebirth Draft. Cycle 7: Alchemy's Abandoned Champion Jade Striker's funeral was held prior to FMW Alchemy 7.1, which featured Striker and the Full Metal Champion John 'Doc' Derrick fighting three other teams for the FMW World Tag Team Championships. Derrick, however, was pinned, losing the match and allowing Cactus Sam and Mortus to retain. Following 7.1, it was revealed that Striker would be a father again, as Leah Whitlow told Striker of the events following Lethal Injection - Striker had slept with Leah and as a result had caused her pregnancy. This news came on the brink of Circus Maximus and Striker's entrance into the Mount Vesuvius match, where the winner would receive a guaranteed FMW Championship shot. Entering in the thirtieth and final position, Striker was narrowly defeated by perennial rival TyranT, who threw Striker fifty feet off the structure to win the match. The effects of Leah's pregnancy and the stress this caused to Skyler became evident as he lost successive matches to the tag team of C.G. Smitten and TyranT at 7.3 and an Abandoned Championship match to Romeo Vizzini at 7.4. During the course of all these events, Striker was made further disillusioned by the revelation that Jade had faked her own death in order to inspire Striker back at Lethal Injection, and by mentor and friend John Derrick's constant failure to deliver during tag matches. At Catalyst, Striker was in the running to be voted in for an FMW Championship match, but Nick Bryson won the voting and Striker lost to third contender and former champion Eric Scorpio, leaving him with three losses, no title, and a child on the way. Cycle 8: Rebound Determined to make a better future for himself and his wife and soon-to-be-born child, Striker put in a better effort at Alchemy 8.1 and managed to draw with C.G. Smitten to advance to the next round of an FMW Championship #1 Contender tournament. Derrick saved Striker from a post-match beatdown, but Striker, having become sick of Doc's ability to frustrate him both in and out of the ring, feigned an attack on Doc and effectively ended their partnership, with a match being announced between the two for Ultimatum Two. Striker was unable to capitalize and was pinned by Alex O'Rion at 8.2 after being knocked unconscious by Chris Austin. However, for once the loss did not phase Skyler, because Leah finally gave birth to not one but two new Strikers, John and April. Striker, now a father of three, took a few weeks off to look after his twins, and returned at 8.3 in a Pick Your Poison match against Doc's choice of opponent, Alchemy's GM RAMPAGE!. Striker was victorious as a result of a forfeit due to an ambush on RAMPAGE! earlier on. At No Holds Barred, Striker challenged and defeated Romeo in a Hardcore 30 Minute Ultimate Submission Match, becoming a 2-time Abandoned Champion and gaining revenge for 7.4 in the process. Striker's biggest challenge to date came at FMW's biggest event at FMW Ultimatum II, where he defeated former mentor John Derrick to end their two-cycle rivalry on good terms. Cycle 9: Distortion's Abandoned Champion Following Ultimatum II, Alchemy and Anarchy were dissolved into four Divisions: Corruption, Ammunition, Ignition and Distortion. Striker, as Abandoned Champion, was automatically drafted to Distortion, where he successfully retained his Championship against HavOc's Hannibal Frost. As Frost and fellow HavOc member Jack Eastwood attempted to attack Striker post-match, Striker's former student and FMW superstar Leon Caprice made the save and joined with Striker to create the tag team 'Crash Scene'. FMW Results/Scores :† Promo score is a rating which ranges from 0.0 to 10.0, the latter being the highest. Promos are judged to determine the better promo between e-wrestling competitors. Championships and Accomplishments *1-Time GWC Television Champion *2-Time YPW Pure Champion *1-Time PWX Xtreme Champion *1-Time WCF World Champion *1-Time WCF Hardcore Champion *1-Time WCF Tag Team Champion (w/Thunder) *WCF War VII winner *The King of NEW Tournament Winner *2-Time FMW Abandoned Champion Moveset *'Finishing Moves' :*''Exile to Oblivion'' (Modified Ranhei) :*''Omega'' (Springboard Backflip Uranage Slam) :*''Skyler High Dive II'' (Top Rope Somersault Inverted Double Underhook Facebuster) :*''Radicality 102 (Austin Tribute) ''(Cross-Arm Gutwrench Powerbomb into Sitout Cross-Arm Facebuster) *'Signature Moves' :*'Reimplementation '(Springboard Impaler DDT) :*'Ad Infinitum '(Crossfire Powerbomb into Naciente Lock) :*'Starfall '(Turnbuckle combo) External Links